1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for controlling a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for searching for a music file of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as various functions are added to a mobile terminal, the operation of the mobile terminal becomes increasingly complex. Nowadays, mobile terminals provide various functions such as message transmission and reception, wireless Internet, phonebook management, schedule management, photographing, audiovisual communication, recording, and music file reproduction in addition to a communication function. Such a mobile terminal can store many music files due to a large capacity of a storage unit. For example, the mobile terminal may be capable of storing several thousand music files.
The mobile terminal stores the large quantity of music files on a multi-step basis using a folder. Therefore, in order to search for and reproduce a specific music file, a user must perform multiple steps, such as execution of a music reproduction menu, from among the several menus of the mobile terminal, and selection of the desired music file. Accordingly, a method for more quickly and efficiently searching for and reproducing a music file is needed.